Jojo Music to my Ears : 1 The Beginning
by littlenatnatz101
Summary: Jojo meets a new girl at school, one of his sisters friends, and they both share the same musical talent. They become best friends, but will it evolve into a bigger relationship? NOT A GOOD DESCRIPTION AT ALL, story is WAY better! :D
1. How it all began

**I DO NOT OWN HOROTN HEARS A WHO, OR JOJO,**

**I DO OWN MY OC NATALIE!!**

**Both Natalie and Jojo and 14 years old, in case you wondered. I haven't decided if the whole Horton thing has happened yet, it's up to you. I've already done a JojoxNatalie story in the past, but I hated it, so I deleted it, so even if you've read that one still give this one a chance because it's a lot, LOT better! **

**Oh, yeah, the song Jojo sings is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, and I imagine Natalie played I Gorni by Ludivico Einaudi on the piano.**

**---**

The night was still and quiet. The only sound was the occasional chirp of a cricket in the distance. Jojo sat alone, staring out into the night at the stars, on a small platform in his observatory. You had a panoramic view of the whole of Whoville with the sides of the observatory open, it was really magical. The only other thing that would make it better for him would be if his new friend, Natalie, was there next to him. He couldn't get her out of her mind. He drifted into his memory of when they met, earlier that very day…

_Jojo was at school. It was just after the summer holidays, and he had just entered the 9th__ Grade. It was quite a cold day, despite the fact the sun was out and very bright in the sky. He sat alone, like usual, at his normal table in the cafeteria, and opened his lunchbox to reveal a Chicken-Mayo sandwich. 'Damn, they switched my sandwiches with Holly again,' Jojo thought to himself, and looked around the canteen for Holly. Holly was one of his younger sisters, and the only one who liked Mayonnaise in the whole family. He often got one of his sister's packed lunches, but it's not surprising they got mixed up - his family had so many to sort out! _

_He spotted his sister in the distance, surrounded by her many friends. She was very popular, she always seemed to have a friend over at her house, almost a different one every time it seemed. Jojo got up and slowly walked over to the table, and tapped Holly on the shoulder. She jumped with surprise, and turned to see Jojo, who held up his packed lunch bag. She immediately knew what he wanted. _

"_What, they switched them again? Oh well, here you go Jojo," She said with a big smile on her face, swapping the two packed lunches over. He gave a small smile, as if to say thanks, and was about to walk away, when one of the girls on the table caught his eye. He had never seen her before; she had red and black striped fur, short blonde, straight hair, and wore a read bow in her hair. She had big green eyes and wore a small amount of black eyeliner, but you could only see one of her eyes as her fringe flopped over her right eye. He realized she was staring at him too - a boy with black and grey striped fur, and cute, black messy hair, with big hazel eyes. She blushed and smiled at him, and he did the same. _

"…_er, Jojo?" Holly said._

_Jojo snapped back to reality with a jump._

"_What? Hm?" He said. Holly looked at him and smirked. She knew what was going on._

"_Hey, Jojo, why don't you sit over here with us? We won't mind. Look, there's a seat over there next to** Natalie**__," Holly said, putting extra emphasis on her name. Jojo quickly scanned the table, and noticed the only space available was next the girl he was staring at before. He looked at Holly, catching on to her little plan, and they exchanged looks of confirmation. _

"_Ok, cool, thanks," Jojo mumbled, walking over to the seat and slumped down in it, giving a quick sideways look to Natalie. He could see she had gone bright red and was trying hard not to show it. He tucked into his Chicken sandwich (without the mayo). There was a long silence between him and Natalie. He finished his sandwich, and then decided to pluck up the courage to say something._

"…_hey," Jojo said quietly. Natalie looked up. "Hey… so are you Holly's brother then?"_

"_Yeah, … so I've never seen you around school before, you new here?" _

"_Yeah, just started in 9__th__ Grade, I used to go to Whichville High, before moving to Whoville High."_

"_You're in 9__th__ Grade? Hey, so am I, I wonder if we have any lessons together," Jojo tried hard not to sound too eager. They both took out their timetables, and scanned over each other's timetables. _

"_Hey, we have Music together,… oh and Art,… looks like that's it" Natalie said, trying just as hard as Jojo not to sound too over excited. "Look, we have Music next… maybe you'd like to sit next to me?" _

_Jojo turned beetroot red. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to"_

_The bell went for last lesson. When they got up, Jojo noticed Natalie was slightly shorter than he was. Jojo and Natalie walked over to Music together in silence. Going into the classroom, they sat down together near the window, quite near the front. There was a range of musical instruments at the front of the class, everything from guitars, pianos and violins. The teacher, Mr Whosten, came in and stood at the front. _

"_Ok, everyone, quiet now," he said as a very bad effort to control the class, "Today, we will share with each other the musical talents each other have with the rest of the class, as a way of getting to know each other. I know all of you can do something, we just need to find it in you!" He looked around the class. He picked Jojo first off. _

"_Jojo? Ah, yes, the mayor's son. Do you play anything?" Jojo thought for a moment. He could play almost everything, but he didn't want to seem like a show-off. _

"_Guitar, mainly, and I can sing…" He said quietly._

"_Well, come up here then and play for us!" Mr Whosten said excitedly. Jojo got up slowly and picked up the guitar. He gave a deep breath and started to play, and sing; _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeaaaah  
_

_Natalie couldn't believe what an amazing voice he had. He had such a talent, not just singing but playing guitar as well. He seemed so relaxed playing it, so happy. She thought it was so cute how he kept having to flick his fringe out of his eyes now and again. He continued to sing;_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one i want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soooouuuuul  
_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeaaaah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeaaaaaaaaah_

_He finished, and looked up, putting the guitar down. The whole class clapped and cheered. Everyone loved it. _

"_Bravo Jojo!" Mr Whoshen exclaimed, "Who's that song by?"_

"_Actually, Sir, I wrote it myself,"_

"_Really? You write songs?" Jojo was still standing at the front of the class, trying to shuffle over to his seat. He didn't like having all the attention. _

"_Er, yeah, I have a few…", He quickly sat back down before he could be asked anymore questions._

"_Well, I look forward to hearing more of those in the future! Anyway, carrying on, we might as well go clockwise around the room… Natalie? Do you play anything?"_

_She looked up, really wishing she didn't have to follow THAT. It was incredible._

"_Erm, I play piano mainly…" Natalie said, almost even quieter than Jojo had answered the question._

"_Oh lovely, another talented musician! Up you come, and show us what you can do!"_

_She got up and walked over to the piano, sat down, and stared at the keys. Slowly, nervously, she placed her hands on it and began to play. She played a beautiful, haunting piano piece, starting off quietly then building up. Jojo just stared. She was amazing. He could tell she loved playing it, she seemed like she didn't care about the rest of the world when she was playing, as if nothing else mattered. She paused, then continued with the piece. 'Such… depth to it, such beauty" Jojo thought, in awe. It was a fairly long piece, and she finished with a slow, quiet chord. She looked up, got up from the stool, and again the whole class cheered. _

"_That was beautiful, Natalie. Is that an original too?"_

"_Yeah, yeah it is."_

'_She writes songs too? Wow.' Jojo thought to himself._

_Natalie sat back down, and looked at Jojo and smiled, and Jojo did the same. _

_The bell went for the end of school. Jojo and Natalie walked out to the front of school. Jojo turned to Natalie. _

"_You were amazing today, you're really talented on piano."_

"_Aw thanks," she said, going bright red, "I loved the song you wrote, and you're an amazing singer. I'm really glad I'm in your music class,"_

"_Yeah… same here," Jojo said, staring into her eyes. They were interrupted by Holly running over to Natalie and almost bundling her. "Hey Natalie!! Are you still coming over for dinner?"_

"_Yeah, of course I am!" _

'_Dinner? She coming to our house tonight?' Jojo thought to himself. The three of them walked home together. Natalie and Holly talked about everything girls talk about, and Jojo half-heartedly listened in. _

"_So Natalie, how was your day at school today? Anything interesting happen?"_

"_Yeah, Music especially was brilliant…" She said, glancing at Jojo and smiling. He looked at the ground while he was walking, but he was smiling, he know exactly what she was talking about. _


	2. Secrets and Dinner

**I DO NOT OWN HOROTN HEARS A WHO, OR JOJO,**

**I DO OWN MY OC NATALIE!!**

---

Jojo walked around his observatory, fiddling with bits here and there, changing things, moving things around, but wasn't really paying full attention to what he was doing. He was still remembering what happened when he met Natalie;

_Holly, Jojo and Natalie arrived at the McDodd's home. Jojo rushed ahead, got out his key and opened the door for Holly and Natalie, letting them go in first. 'Aw, such a gentleman' Natalie thought to herself, quickly glancing at Jojo then back to the ground. _

"_Thanks," she mumbled _

"_No problem," Jojo said, watching her walk into the house. He smiled to himself, following them inside and closing the door behind them._

"_Oh hello dear," Sally said softly as she walked out of the kitchen to meet them. "and this must be your friend Natalie! It's lovely to meet you."_

"_It's nice to meet you too, thank you for having me in your home Mrs. McDodd," Natalie said, smiling._

"_Please, call me Sally. Dinner will be ready soon girls, I'll call you when it's ready."_

"_Thanks mum, c'mon Natz, let's go upstairs," and with that the two girls rushed upstairs. _

"_And how are you, Jojo?" Sally asked,_

_Jojo just smiled, and Sally ruffled his hair as he walked past. He went upstairs to his room. He was always very grateful he had his own room, unlike all his sisters who share the same room. He sat in his room, and picked up his guitar, but just before he played it, he heard Holly and Natalie laughing. _

"_So Natalie, I can't BELIEVE you actually like my brother!!" Holly said._

_Jojo sat blot upright, and almost dropped his guitar. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't like spying on his sisters really, but right now, he couldn't help it. He crept up to his bedroom door - which was opposite the girls' bedroom - and listened to their convocation. _

"_I'm not too sure if I like-like him yet, but he seems pretty cool…"_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING? You were practically drooling in the canteen today!"_

"_I was not!!"_

"_Trust me, it was so obvious, you went redder than a tomato when he sat next to you. It's so cute!"_

"_Oh c'mon Hol…" There was a long pause, before she continued, "OK, ok, I admit, he is quite cute, but that doesn't mean I FANCY him, I mean I barely know him!" Jojo stood by the door, smiling. 'She thinks I'm cute?" He thought._

"_I KNEW IT! Ok, now I got that out of you, what was so exciting about Music today? Whenever I ask you how your day was you only ever say 'yeah it was good', you never mention any particular subject."_

"_Oh, I don't know if I can tell you now…"_

"_Hey, why not? You trust me, don't ya?"_

"_Of course I do! But after how you went crazy after me saying I think Jojo is cute, you're gonna go nuts when I say what happened in Music!" Natalie said, laughing slightly._

_Holly gasped, "Oh…My…Who…" as she came to realization of what happened, "IS JOJO IN YOUR MUSIC CLASS?"_

"…_maybe, but -"_

"_NO WAY!! YOU SO FANCY HIM!!"_

"_No I don't! Well, I don't think so, I'm not sure…"_

_Jojo's jaw dropped. 'What does she mean she's not sure? Is there a possibility she does?' He wasn't completely unhappy with this, in fact, he was almost hoping she did like him._

"_Ok ok ok, so what happened in Music? I'll figure it out for you!"_

"_Well, we were all asked to come to the front of the class and perform a song or something, anything we wanted, on any instrument, and Jojo was picked first, and he played guitar and sung."_

"_What song did he sing?"_

"_I don't know the name of it, he said he wrote it… erm… I don't want another pretty face, I don't want anyone to hold… something, something… I want you and your beautiful soul" she recited._

"_Oh, yeah! I love that song. So what did you think?"_

"_It was incredible, he has the most amazing voice. He's so talented…"_

"_AAWWW!!!!" Holly squealed,_

"_Shuttup Hol! I don't fancy him…"_

"_Natz, look me in the eye and say you don't think he is absolutely amazing in every way."_

_There was a short pause._

"…_I cant."_

"…_and why not?"_

"…_because I DO think he's absolutely amazing in every way." Natalie said, very quietly._

_Jojo couldn't believe what he just heard, 'Natalie really likes me? But… why?' he thought to himself. He didn't like her in that way, he thought anyway, but he really wasn't too sure._

"_DINNER'S READY!" Shouted Sally from downstairs. Jojo walked out of his room, at the same time as Natalie and Holly walked out of their's. Staring into her eyes for a moment, Jojo knew for sure how he really felt about her._


	3. The walk home

**I DO NOT OWN HOROTN HEARS A WHO, OR JOJO,**

**I DO OWN MY OC NATALIE!!**

---

Jojo turned off the lights in the observatory and headed home. It was about 3am now, and he was getting pretty tired. He still couldn't get his mind off Natalie;

_Dinner was fish and chips with peas. Not all the family was round the dinner table, some of Jojo's sisters were at other friend's houses, but almost every one was there. By the time Jojo got to the table, everyone was seated, and he looked for a place to sit. He noticed a place next to Natalie; Holly was sitting on her other side. He slowly walked over and sat next to her. She blushed slightly. Holly looked at Natalie and smiled. _

"_Hey Jojo," Natalie said_

"_Hey," Jojo replied. Holly just giggled slightly, but stopped when Natalie nudged her in the shoulder. Jojo smiled; he knew what was going on._

_Dinner was over, and Natalie was about to leave. _

"_Thank you for having me over, Sally, Mr. McDodd!"_

"_Please, Natalie, call me Ned. It was lovely meeting you! I hope to see you again soon!" Ned said, smiling._

"_Bye Natz!" Holly said, hugging Natalie goodbye, before adding quietly, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Natalie smiled._

"_Bye everyone!" Natalie said and walked out the door._

"_Are you sure you don't want a lift home, Natalie?" Ned asked._

"_Oh, no, it's fine, I only live round the corner, but thank you anyway!" Natalie said._

"_Well, ok, if you're sure," said Sally._

_Natalie walked out and Ned closed the door behind her. Jojo had been waiting round the corner, hiding behind a large potted plant. As soon as everyone had left the hall, he crept out the front door, and caught up with Natalie._

"_Hey, Natz"_

"_Jojo! Hi! What are you doing here?" Natalie exclaimed, both of shock and surprise, and happiness._

"_I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, that's all, but while I'm here I may as well walk you home." _

"_Aw, thanks, Jojo"_

_They walked all the way to her house in silence. They didn't really need to say anything. They soon arrived at her house, all too soon for both of them however._

"_Well, this is my house…"_

"_Oh, ok,… I'll see you at school tomorrow then"_

"_Yeah, see ya…" Natalie said. They stared into each other's eyes, for a moment that seemed to last forever. They suddenly realized what they were doing and Jojo awkwardly coughed, whilst Natalie looked away, both shifting in their spot. _

"_So what time do you usually leave for school?" Jojo asked Natalie_

"_About 8:15am usually, and walk to school,…why?"_

"_Oh, just wondered," Jojo said, knowing exactly what he'd do with that information, "I'll see you tomorrow then," He said, smiling, gently rubbing her arm just before he turned and walked off. Natalie stared at him as he walked away, counting the steps he took. She loved him, she knew it, she loved everything about him. She sighed, and walked up to her door, got out her key and opened the door._

"_Hello darling, how are you? Did you have fun with Holly?" Natalie's mother asked ._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, and I had a great time with Holly, thanks."_

_Natalie walked up to her room, and flopped on her bed . She couldn't wait to see Jojo again tomorrow._

_Jojo walked up to his room, and flopped on his bead. He couldn't wait to see Natalie again tomorrow._

_They both sighed, and smiled._


	4. Another school day

**I DO NOT OWN HOROTN HEARS A WHO, OR JOJO,**

**I DO OWN MY OC NATALIE!!**

**---**

Jojo walked home, his black and grey fur hardly noticeable against the dark night. He climbed a large tree, which was conveniently placed just outside the window of his house, right next door to his bedroom. This made it extremely easy, perhaps even merely possible in the first place, for him to sneak out at night. He flopped on his bed, hardly being able to wait for the next day when she could see Natalie the next day. He snuggled under his duvet, and drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

He awoke by the ringing of his alarm clock. 7:30am. He usually woke up at 8am, but today was different. He got up, had a shower, combed his hair, and went downstairs into an empty, silent downstairs. Everyone else was still in bed - everyone else got up at 8am. It was strange not to hear any noise echoing through the McDodd house - almost un-nerving. Jojo walked into the kitchen, and made himself a hot chocolate. He didn't really have one often, but it was particularly chilly downstairs today, probably because the heating wasn't turned on yet. Jojo sat down on one of the many chairs next to the long spiral table, sipping slowly at his hot chocolate. He glanced at the clock - 7:55am. Soon the silence will be broken. He heard some footsteps coming from upstairs. It appeared the silence would be broken sooner than he expected.

Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, a stampede of girls came charging down the stairs and into the kitchen. No one seemed to notice Jojo was up. However, Sally and Ned soon followed, and the first thing they noticed was Jojo.

"Hello dear, you're up early! How are you this morning?" Sally asked Jojo,

Jojo just sat, looked up at Sally and smiled. This was his sign for either 'yes' or 'thank you' when it came to his parents.

"Hey Jojo! Sup, dawg?" Said Ned, trying way too hard to be cool. Even though his intentions were in the right place, Jojo wished he wouldn't do it. It was so embarrassing. He looked up at Ned, and gave him the look which meant 'please… just no.' Ned knew what it meant straight away, and awkwardly changed the subject. He turned round to get a cup of coffee.

"So, Jojo…" But by the time he turned round, Jojo was gone. Ned heard the sound of the front door close. He didn't understand why Jojo and himself didn't connect - he tried so hard.

Jojo walked along the road, and ended up by Natalie's house. He looked at his watch. '8.10am, about 5 minutes until she leaves for school.' Jojo thought to himself. He lent against the wall by her house, waiting for Natalie to come out. Sure enough, 5 minutes later, he heard the door go behind him. He turned round to see Natalie come out the door. She looked up and spotted him, making her jump, out of surprise, and

sheer unbelief that he was actually there.

"Hey Natalie," Jojo said, with a big smile.

"Jojo! What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might like some company walking to school,"

"So, THAT'S why you asked me what time I left for school,"

"Might have been," Jojo said smiling. 'I can't believe he actually came to walk me to school!' Natalie thought to herself, failing in trying not going bright red. They walked to school, in silence, as neither of them knew what to say. They were just happy in each other's presence.

The two young Whos finally reached their school, with about 20 minutes until the bell went for first lesson.

"Do you usually get to school so early?" Jojo asked Natalie, not understanding why they were so early.

"Yeah, I just hate being late for things, so I make sure I'm early."

"Makes sense, I suppose"

Natalie laughed. "Why, what time do YOU get to school usually?" She giggled, playfully punching him in the shoulder. Jojo blushed slightly and smiled.

"Haha, well, I usually hear the bell ring whilst I'm about three blocks away,"

"Really? Wow, I could never do that. I'd totally freak out!"

"Well, no one really realizes I'm late, I just slip inside through the back window,"

"And what if the window is closed?"

Jojo hadn't thought that one through, as it never actually happened. The window was always open. He stopped walking, and looked thoughtfully at the ground, contemplating the question. He eventually looked up, with a look of confusion on him face, along with a look of realization that his plan could have a spanner in the works.

"I…I have no idea…"

Natalie burst out laughing. Jojo just smiled - he loved the sound of her laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be doing that again…"

"Good idea!"

They both sat outside the front of school on top of a wall, waiting for the bell to ring. They stared at the surroundings for a bit, in silence, both in a world of their own, but secretly both were also waiting for one of them to break the silence. Natalie thought it was her turn to do it now.

"So…" Natalie started, trying to think of something to say, "what lesson do you have first?"

"Er…" Jojo said, getting out his timetable to check what he had, then smiled, "…we have Art together!"

"Awesome! I love Art. Actually, Art and Music are my two favourite subjects,"

"Same here, are you good at Art then?"

"Yeah, I love drawing, I'm drawing constantly,"

"Do you have some with you? Could I see 'em?"

Natalie thought for a moment. She barely ever let anyone see her drawings.

"Ok, sure," She said as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a black, hard-back sketch book.

"I mainly draw people and objects, I've never really been good at cartoons," She said as she handed him the sketchbook. Jojo opened it, and flicked through. They were amazing, especially some of her people - they looked so life-like. He stopped at a self-portrait she did of herself.

"Oh, yeah, I'm not too pleased with that one, I don't think I got my eyes right,"

Jojo looked at the picture, then at her, then back at the picture. He wanted to say 'No, you didn't, but it's probably impossible to draw such beautiful eyes…" but instead, he settled with "I still think it's amazing."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. He looked at him a minute - sitting there, sideways on, his hair messily framing his face. 'He's so cute,' she thought to herself.

"Hey, stay there for a minute…" She said, stealing her sketchbook back, and taking out a pencil from her bag.

"…er…why?" Jojo asked, but still stayed there anyway.

"Just…just wait and see," Natalie said. She started to sketch Jojo quickly, lightly, and then put in the detail like the hair and the light reflecting in his eyes. She didn't use an eraser once.

15 minutes later, Jojo was starting to wonder what in the world she was doing. He was facing away from her, so he had no idea.

"Natalie, what ARE you doing? Can I move yet?"

"Wait, wait, wait… almost there…"

A couple of minutes past, and Jojo was getting a bit impatient.

"Ok… DONE!" Natalie said excitedly. Jojo still didn't move. "Jojo? That means you can move now."

"Oh, what? Oh ok. So what were you doing?" Jojo asked. Natalie handed him the sketchbook.

"Wow! That's amazing, that only took you 15 minutes?"

"Yup, I'm quite quick at drawing. You can have that if you want,"

"Wow, thanks," Jojo said, ripping the page out the sketchbook. He carefully put it in his bag, making sure he didn't crease it. Just then, the bell went. They got up and went inside. The school grounds were very crowded now, with many other students. Together, the walked to Art, again in silence.


	5. Note passing

**I DO NOT OWN HOROTN HEARS A WHO, OR JOJO,**

**I DO OWN MY OC NATALIE!!**

**In this chapter there's a bit of "text/msn talk", hope you don't mind haha!**

---

The Art room was large, with artwork covering the walls. Drawers and cupboards lined the sides of the room, each one filled to burst with art materials. There were a few sinks and taps at the side of the room, with paint brushes and pots next to them. There were many big easels stacked up near the back of the room, but at the moment some temporary chairs and tables were set out. Natalie and Jojo sat near the middle of the room. The teacher, Miss Wholetter, sat behind her desk at the front. When everyone had sat down, she got up and moved from behind her desk.

"Good morning class," she said with a big smile, "today we will have an introduction Art lesson, and talk about what you will be doing for the rest of the year. We will hopefully get on with some artwork at the end of this lesson, but we definitely next lesson!"

The lesson went slowly. It was about 15 minutes until the end of the lesson, when Natalie leaned over and handed Jojo a folded-up note. Jojo took it and opened it. It said;

'I hate these sorta lessons, all they do it talk and talk, I just wanna get on n do some arty stuff!'

Jojo took a pen out of his bag, and scribbled a reply;

'I know, it sucks, I dnt rly see the point in em, we knw what we r doin when we do it lol!'

Jojo passed it back to Natalie. She read it, and smiled. They continued writing notes to each other, and the rest of their convosation went like this;

Natalie - 'haha I know! So how r u?'

Jojo - 'yh im not too bad thx, bored lol, u?'

Natalie - 'yh im great thanks, but bored too haha'

Jojo - 'lol, hey what r u doin tonight?'

Natalie - 'nothing I dnt think, y?'

Jojo - 'wondered if u wanted to come 2 my house for dinner again'

Natalie - 'yh id love to thx!'

Jojo - 'great, hey ill meet you at the front of skl at the end of the day then?'

Natalie - 'yeah sure, but ill b seein u at lunch though won't I?'

Jojo - 'morning break too, I'd hope'

Natalie - 'awesome, ill c u then'

Jojo - 'if we survive this damn lesson first'

Natalie read the last message from Jojo and couldn't help but LITERALLY laugh out loud. Jojo looked at her in panic, he didn't want to get caught for -

"Natalie, is something funny?"

- too late.

"Oh, sorry Miss, no nothing's funny…"

Miss Wholetter walked over to her, and picked up the note, reading it. Jojo and Natalie looked at each other. Natalie looked at him with an apologetic look on her face and mouthed "sorry". Jojo smiled sweetly, as if too say "don't worry, it's ok". Miss Wholetter, on finishing reading the note, gave it back to Natalie, who put it in her pocket.

"Principle's office, both of you. Now."

Jojo and Natalie slowly got up, took their bags and left the classroom, every pupil's eyes following them out the room. Natalie waited until they got a bit further along the corridor before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Jojo, it was just the way you put it, I found it funny."

"Natalie, don't worry, honestly. You got us out of that boring lesson didn't you?" Natalie smiled, and Jojo continued after some thought, "Hey, I would've got sent out anyway if I wasn't with you,"

Natalie looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"The window was closed," he said, smiling. Natalie burst out laughing again.

"Jojo, you're SO funny, you know that? I haven't laughed this much in one day before in AGES!" She said, still laughing a bit as she talked.

"Thanks, nice to know,"

They soon arrived at the principle's office, and Jojo knocked on the door. He glanced at Natalie. She looked really nervous.

"Natalie," Jojo said quietly, comfortingly, "it's not that bad, trust me, it'll be fine", and he gently yet quickly squeezed her hand. They both blushed and smiled. The door opened in front of them.

"Come in you two, come in," said the principle, Mrs Whonote, gesturing for them to follow her in, "sit down. Now what can I do for you?"

Natalie and Jojo sat down, and Mrs Whonote sat down behind her desk. Natalie was hesitantly about to speak, when Jojo looked at her and patted her on the knee, and she closed her mouth. Jojo explained instead.

"Me and Natalie were passing notes to each other in Art, and we got caught and sent here."

"I see. So do you still have the note?"

Natalie slowly took it out of her pocket and handed it to Mrs Whonote. She opened it, put on her glasses, and quickly read it. Natalie had gone quite pale, and she looked at Jojo. Jojo looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile, which brought the colour back in her cheeks in no time.

"Well, to answer your question," Mrs Whonote started, "the point of those introduction lessons are for you to understand what is expected of you for each topic, and if you don't pay attention to them you won't know. It may surprise you, but it will certainly effect your grades if you don't know what you are doing!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Natalie said so quietly she could almost not be heard at all.

"I'm sure you are very bright students, so to make sure there is no way you will do this again, I will have to give you a short detention after school. Meet me back here after school please. There's no point in you going back to your lesson, the bell is about to go, so hurry off now, both of you to your next lesson. I will see you after school."

Jojo and Natalie left the room, closing the door behind them. Natalie still looked pretty upset, and was looking down at the floor. Jojo stopped faced her, and held her shoulder. She immediately looked up.

"Natalie, it'll be ok, a little detention won't do anything, I've had many before for silly little things like this, once it's done everyone forgets about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise. And hey, If you're still nervous, I'll be there anyway, so you don't have to worry, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, Jojo," she said, smiling.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Jojo knew exactly what he wanted to do right now. But he settled for the next best thing. He gave her a big comforting hug, and Natalie, a bit shocked that he did but in a good way, returned the hug. 'His fur is so soft and warm,' Natalie thought to herself, giving him a big squeeze. They reluctantly let go of each other, and headed their separate ways to their next lessons. They were both the happiest they'd been in a very, very long time - they both decided getting this detention was the best thing that's ever happened to them.


	6. Detention!

**I DO NOT OWN HOROTN HEARS A WHO, OR JOJO,**

**I DO OWN MY OC NATALIE!!**

**---**

The end of the day came all too quickly. Even though they wanted more than anything to see each other again, they didn't want it to be in detention. Natalie wasn't as nervous about detention anymore, if anything quite excited, if it meant getting another hug from Jojo. That hug was what kept her going all day, and every time she saw him all she wanted to do was hold him and never let go. That's all she ever wanted to do in the first place, but now she knew how amazing it actually was, she wanted it even more. She walked up to Mrs Whonote's office, and waited outside for Jojo. Moments later, she heard someone softly singing coming from round the corner;

I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want anyone else to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul.

She knew it was Jojo, it was his song, but most importantly, his amazing voice. Her heart beated hard in her chest. Sure enough, Jojo walked around the corner, hands in his pockets. On spotting Natalie, he stopped singing immediately and gave her a big smile. It felt like the butterflies in her stomach multiplied by fifty as soon as he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, you still nervous?" Jojo asked Natalie. She wanted to say 'I was, until I saw your gorgeous face and now all my cares are gone,' but she ended up settling with "No, I'm alright now, thanks," instead. Jojo smiled again, and knocked on the office door. Almost straight away, Mrs Whonote answered.

"Hello, come in," She said, "I have a very important job to do, so I'll leave you to it. There are a whole load of brass instruments over there, and they need cleaning desperately. If I'm not back in half an hour, you can go then, but leave any earlier and I'll know, and next time it will be an hour. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss, thank you," Jojo said, walking into her office. Natalie followed close behind. Jojo tried not to show his happiness - don't forget he cleans musical instruments by choice every night anyway. Mrs Whonote left, and closed the door behind her. Natalie quickly took out her mobile phone, and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Jojo asked,

"Oh, saying to my mum I'm going to your house after school. I'm not going to say about my detention though,"

"Yeah, that's probably best."

Jojo started cleaning the instruments, and a few minutes later, Natalie put her phone away and joined him. She'd never done this sort of thing before, but couldn't help to notice that Jojo knew exactly what to do.

"Hey, Jojo, you're cleaning 'em like a pro!"

"Yeah, well, I have practice…"

"Really, do you this often? How come?"

Jojo thought for a moment. Should he tell her about his observatory? He really did want to, and he then had an idea.

"I'll show you tonight, be ready at midnight by your bedroom window, ok?"

"Er…o…kay…but I'm at your house anyway after school, why go home again?"

"Because, it's better in the middle of the night, and it's not going to be at my house anyway. Just trust me."

"And why at my bedroom window? Can't you just knock for me?"

"So your mum would let you out at midnight, alone, with a boy she's never net before?" Jojo said, with a small smile on his face. Natalie contemplated this for a minute, then smiled too.

"…good point."

Jojo and Natalie walked home together in silence. They wandered up the path to his house. He got out his key and opened the door for her, following her inside and closed the door.

"Jojo, your late home! Are you ok?" Sally asked, concerned, then added after noticing Natalie, "Oh hello Natalie, dear, lovely too see you again, are you looking for Holly?"

"Actually mum," Jojo said quietly. Sally looked at him in shock that he was actually talking, "she's here with me. Sorry I'm late, we went for a bit of a walk. Is it ok if Natalie stays for dinner again? I'm sorry for the short notice…"

Sally was taken-a-back by him talking, she hadn't heard him talk for months.

"Yeah… yeah it's fine… dinner will be ready soon…" she said quietly, stunned, walking away slowly.

Jojo took Natalie's hand and lead her upstairs to his room. Natalie loved the feel of Jojo's hand in hers. A whole evening with Jojo - she was so happy.


	7. The Observatory

**I DO NOT OWN HOROTN HEARS A WHO, OR JOJO,**

**I DO OWN MY OC NATALIE!!**

**Trust me, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for!! ;)**

**---**

Natalie sat at home, in her bedroom. She was ready for bed, until 11pm, when she quickly got up and brushed her hair ready for when Jojo came to get her. It was so exciting, she had never snuck out before.

Jojo lay on his bed, just about to leave. He was about to go out the door when he remembered the drawing of him Natalie drew. He got it out of his bag and pinned it to his wall by his bed. He looked at it for a bit - it really was great. He looked at the clock - 11:45pm. He left quickly - he didn't want to be late. He snuck out through the window next to his bedroom, and slided down the tree.

Meanwhile, Natalie waited by the window for Jojo. '11.58pm,' she thought, 'he should be here any minute'.

Sure enough, Jojo came wandering from the shadows at the stroke of midnight, just like he promised. Natalie opened the window.

"Jojo! Hey!" She said in a loud whisper."

"Hey! C'mon down then!"

Natalie stared at him in shock. "How the Who am I meant to do that?"

Jojo smiled. "Here, look, I'm right here, I'll catch you if you fall, climb down the ivy by the window."

"But… are you sure?"

"Trust me. You won't get hurt. I promise."

She looked into his eyes and knew there really was nothing to be afraid of. Carefully, she put one foot on the ivy, then the other, and eventually let go of the window ledge, clinging onto the ivy. She continued to hesitantly climb down…

"Jojo!"

She didn't move. She was about half way down.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"No, I think I'm stuck,"

"Stuck as in physically unable to move or stuck as in don't know where to go next?"

"Stuck as in don't know where to go next,"

"In that case, just jump,"

"Are you crazy?" Natalie said in shock, a bit louder.

"Shh…keep your voice down, and I'm completely serious - just let go, I'll catch you,"

"But -"

"Just jump, I promise you'll be fine!"

Giving up on arguing, she closed her eyes, took one foot off the ivy, and pushed off with the other, letting go with her hands. She fell down, trying hard not to scream. She felt herself land. When she opened her eyes, she was staring straight into Jojo's big hazel eyes, only inches away from her.

"Told you, there's nothing to be afraid of," Jojo said comfortingly, smiling lovingly. He slowly, carefully, put her to her feet. As soon as she had her balance, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly in his ear.

"You don't like that, you're gonna hate what's coming next," Jojo said,

"Why? What's going to happen? Where are we going?" Natalie said, panicking.

"Natalie," he said, holding her shoulders, staring into her eyes, "you trusted me once, you can trust me again,"

There was a long silence between them, as they stared into each other's eyes. Jojo knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't. He was saving that for later.

"Ok… I trust you…"

Jojo smiled, not wanting to leave this moment, but what he had in mind was much more magical. He reluctantly let go, and led her away from her house, along the road and up to his observatory.

Later, they ventured up a long hill. On their way up, Jojo picked up a pebble and put it in his pocket. Natalie didn't ask why, in fact she didn't think much of it. They then went up some stone steps, then stopped at a dead end. Natalie looked down to reveal an almost bottomless pit beneath her, and looked across to see only a small bucket and a large mobile made of rocks. Natalie stared at it all, blankly.

"…You're 'aving a laugh, aren't ya?"

Jojo really did laugh.

"No, I'm not joking, I'll get in first, then you follow."

Jojo got into the bucket, and held out his arms to help Natalie to get in. Natalie liked the looks of this; if they survive, she'd be in his arms, if they go plummeting to their deaths, she'd die in his arms. Either way, she'd be happy. She clambered into the bucket, and once she was in, clinged to Jojo like there was no tomorrow. Jojo took out the umbrella, opened it, and they went taken by the wind across the cavern. He took out the pebble from his pocket, and put it on the large, suspended rock next to him. He then put his arm around Natalie, and they went flying upwards to the edge of the next piece of land. Natalie looked up at Jojo, then smiled, looking down again, tightening her grip round him. She felt so safe with him.

They reached the edge of the land, and Jojo got out the bucket, helping Natalie to safety.

"We have one more thing until we get there, this one you're gonna hate the most, so I'm sorry, in advance"

"Hey, I trust you, I'm sure I'll be fine,"

Jojo smiled and led her to the giant slingshot.

"Oh my Who…"

"Don't worry, it's ok. Look, I'll sit here on the unicycle, and all you have to do is sit on my lap and hold on as tight as you possibly can without killing me. Understood?" Jojo said, smiling.

She loved this. Just like the rocks and the bucket; live or die, she'd be happy. She hopped onto his lap, and grabbed onto him round his waist and chest. Natalie wasn't the only one who loved this beyond imagination. Jojo cycled backwards pulling the slingshot elastic backwards, tightening it. When he got to the end, he turned his head and looked at Natalie.

"Ready?"

"Er… yeah… ok…"

He put one arm round Natalie, and with his other hand pulled the lever to let the slingshot go. And off they went - ejected into the air. Natalie screamed slightly and closed her eyes. Jojo put his other arm round her. They soon reached the stone steps, which Jojo landed nicely on, and placed Natalie next to him.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it?"

She said nothing. She was trembling slightly, still holding onto Jojo.

"It's ok Natalie, that's it, it's over," Jojo said comfortingly, holding onto Natalie tightly, "come on, you haven't seen the best bit yet!"

He held Natalie's hand and led her to the door of the observatory. He opened it, and turned on the lights, closing the door behind them. She stood there, unable to believe what she saw. Her jaw dropped.

"Jojo, you built all this yourself?"

"Sure did, what ya say we get it up and running?"

She still didn't say anything. It was like a dream. Jojo jumped around here and there from ledge to ledge, turning on all the contraptions, one by one. Natalie stood in awe. When everything was on, he jumped into a small red bucket, which was set stationary next to the ledge Natalie was on.

"Here, get in, I'll show you the best part…"

Natalie smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled in her life. She jumped in and put her arm around Jojo, giggling slightly. Jojo pulled another lever and they went flying up, up to a ledge in the middle of the observatory, right at the top. Natalie jumped out, despite it being from quite a height. She wasn't afraid of it all anymore. Jojo jumped out onto a handle that was connected to a giant cog, moving it. The doors of the observatory opened, to reveal the magical view across Whoville, the stars as bright as they ever were, the moon full and high in the sky. Natalie could've cried, it was that beautiful. Jojo stood close next to Natalie, both staring out across Whoville.

"So, what d'ya thing?"

There was a long silence between them,

"Jojo…"

"…yeah?"

"…I love you,"

Jojo smiled, and quietly said, "…you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that,"

They stood surrounded by what they loved the most - music, and each other - staring at into each other's eyes. Jojo put one hand on her waist, and with the other, gently brushed her fringe out of her face. Natalie put one hand on his waist, the other on his shoulder.

The moment they waited for, finally here.

They closed their eyes.

They kissed.

**---**

**I had so much fun writing that! I hope you enjoyed it! Rate and Review please! I'm hoping to do some more JojoxNatalie stories, so if you have any ideas, tell me, and I'll write a Oneshot for you. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
